Those three words
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Ok, this is only my 2nd fic...its a one shot on how Dante and Zhalia finally confess....there are hints of lok x sophia too. but the story is dante zhalia only....plz review!


Dante and Zhalia sat silently, as Lok and Sophie tried to decipher the notes. They did that a lot, those days. Sat silently. It was at times like that that Dante would wonder why he protected Zhalia without a thought about his own wellfare, and Zhalia would wonder why they would sitlike this, in silence, while Lok and Sophie deciphered the notes. It was cute, actually. Watching sophie and Lok blush, at the slightest physical contact. Watching them glance at each other through the corner of their eyes. At least, Zhalia found it amusing. Dante found it adorable. But neither said a word. It had been like this since they had retrieved the second legendary titan, from ethiopia. Dante had almost lost Zhalia. When he found her, or rather, she found them, it took all his will power not to run to her and embrace her, kiss her right then and there. But he didn't. He was a seeker first. His emotions, whatever they may be, would always have to come after that. It didn't help that he was Dante Vale, the most hated enemy of the organization. They had Zhalia earlier, as an undercover agent. If they took her from him…he wouldn't have been able to stand that. Zhalia kept thinking about how Dante had stood in front of her when the guardians had attacked her. She held in a sigh. It wasn't possible a great man like him could ever like her. It wasn't possible. She was just a team mate for him, and he would have done the same for lok and Sophie if they didn't keep trying to protect each other. She closed her eyes. "Something wrongZhalia? Do you have a head ache or something?" said Lok, with genuine concern. Sweet, innocent Lok. It was to him she had warmed up to second, after Dante. She had been ok with Sophie, but she really liked the blonde, with his friendly mannerism. She didn't blame Sophie for liking him at all. He was Sophie's type, anyway. She gave him a smile, that he always thought was genuine. "No, Lok. Nothing's wrong." That way, Lok was really innocent, and gullible. He just needed her to smile, and he'd believe her. But Dante…. He was a completely different story altogether. She had her suspicions that he saw through her the very first day. She doubted he even believed her lies to him. Yet he said that he trusted her. He was the only reason she had stayed. She could have walked out at any time, before she got attached to the younger members of the team. She loved the way that Dante trusted her. It was a feeling completely new to her. And it was firstly because of that trust that she had fallen for him. Dante looked at her curiously. Zhalia seemed worried. He decided to corner her later and ask her.

Zhalia walked down the corridor to start packing. 'Travelling seems to be our hobby now,' she thought. She stepped into her room, and locked the door, out of pure habit. She hadn't noticed Dante till he spoke. "Is something wrong Zhalia?" he said, leaning against the wall. She turned around, trying to act like her heart was not thumping a million miles per second. "What do you mean?" she asked, acting cool and collected as always. "You know what I mean. You may be able to fool Lok. He's just a child. But me? You should know better, Zhalia. You know you can't fool me," he said, a small smile gracing his lips. Zhalia's heart did a flip-flop. "Seriously Dante. Nothing serious," she said. She wasn' lying…not completely anyway. "Not serious. That means something is the matter. Tell me Zhalia. Whats the matter?" Zhalia lost it. "You wouldn't understand, Dante. You haven't loved someone with all your heart!" she said. Dante's heart stopped. She loved someone? Who? Lok? "I can understand better than you think, Zhalia," he said, quietly. Zhalia didn't notice the change in Dante. "Really? How could you understand? Which girl is NOT in love with you Dante? You're one of the most powerful seekers of this time!" "Apparently, the one I love," said Dante, his voice dead quiet. Zhalia's heart shattered, though she had been prepared for this. There was a silence. "So you love Lok?" Dante said, casually. Zhalia, despite her aching heart, flopped on the bed next to him and burst out laughing. "Dante! What is WRONG with you? LOK?" she said, when her laughter had decreased to slight giggles. Dante looked at her, insulted. "It was possible," he said, defensively. "You're quite close though," she said, a little more seriously. Dante looked slightly confused, but didn't say anything. Zhalia shook her head. "Leave it. I'll handle it," she said. "No, I want to help Zhalia. Who is the guy? I want to see if his brain functions correctly. What's wrong with you?" he said. Zhalia flushed. "He's a great guy, Dante. He's sweet, trusting, friendly. He offered me a lot of things I hadn't even felt before I met him. I guess that's why I love him so much," she said. "Are you sure its not Lok?" he said. "I think I'd be sure of who I was in love with, Dante." "True." "Anyway, what would he see in a girl like me? He has girls all over him. I'm just another girl for him," she said, shrugging, though it hurt to even think those words. Dante's eyes softened. He gently moved her face so he could look into her eyes. Zhalia's heart did that flip-flop she was so accumstomed to. "You're not just another girl for me, Zhalia," he murmured, as he gently kissed her. He knew she loved another. But one kiss couldn't hurt. Just one. To his surprise, Zhalia's lips were quick to respond. She was practically on his lap now. Dante let his hands creep around her waist, and pulled her on his lap. Zhalia seperated, so that she could whisper four words into Dante's ear. "I love you Dante." His eyes widened, and as they closed the gap between their lips again, he pulled her fingers gently carressed her hips. He seperated this time to whisper to her, "Zhalia Moon. I love you more than anything in this universe, and I always will." Zhalia smiled, and kissed him again.


End file.
